Shadowclaw
Shadowclaw is a semi-longhaired, dark grey and white tom with light green eyes. He is one of the shorter, stockier cats in the clan, as he is only half-Fieldclan by blood. Personality Shadowclaw is a very ambitious young cat with big goals for the future, wanting to become one of Fieldclan's best and most respected warriors, or even the leader. However, although he has goals, he is a fan of sleeping in instead of going on dawn patrols, or hanging out with friends instead of joining the hunting patrols. Most of the time, he isn't a slacker, however. He just doesn't like dawn patrols, and doesn't go out of his way to join others. He is an excellent fighter, though not quite as fast as his clanmates, relying more on force than most of his clan, and enjoys being on the front line of defenses when possible during conflict, as his name's suffix suggests. Shadowclaw is very warm towards his clanmates, and most likely has a sizable group of friends within it, though of course he isn't loved by everyone within the clan. Around his friends, Shadowclaw loves to goof off and joke around, and can even be flirty, in a playful way. He is youthful and bright, like his mother before him, and can be pretty cocky and overconfident or reckless. He is warm and loving, very welcome to others within his clan unless they happen to be someone he just doesn't get along with. He is actively trying to find a she-cat who is willing to be his mate, though most within the clan are not interested in being more than friends, or don't like him at all. He's just a guy looking for love, wanting a family, but being unable to, though his friends keep his spirits up whenever he's down about it. What he doesn't realize is that his best friend Goldensong, who grew up with him, is basically his soulmate. The two do and talk about everything together, and basically act like a couple anyway,even sharing a nest. Shadowclaw doesn't realize he has feelings for Goldensong, or keeps denying them, and complains all the time about how he'll be forever alone. History Shadowkit was born to Moonfur, the clan's youngest warrior at the time, along with his sister Sagekit. He got to play more than most litters likely did, thanks to his high-energy mother. He and his sister were raised by Moonfur and his father, and also partially by Skystrike, his aunt, when his mother was out of the den. His father Cloud(strike?) died when he was young due to a plague that struck the clan, and so did his sister Sagekit. He grew into a fine warrior, alongside his friends and best friend, and eventually earned the name Shadowclaw after his ambition, strength, and confidence. Shadowclaw had to face the death of his mother after a dog attack in the territory, and was saddened by her passing, though cheered up by his friends. He often spends time with his friends, laughing and having a fun time, but also keeps up a strong warrior's presence when he is on patrol or doing any other warrior's duties. Trivia * Shadowclaw is roleplayed by Shadowed Soul Among Flames (Shadow) * Shadowclaw was given the name of Shadowkit after his grandmother, who died before he was born. * Shadowclaw was originally meant to be a silver tabby with dark grey stripes, a white ring around his left ankle, and black paws and ears, but then was mixed up and thought to only be a dark grey tom with light green eyes, and he originally had no real personality aside from "ambition, question mark?" Shadow found an avatar maker for cats and, while bored, decided to make Shadowclaw (or, well, his second design). They strayed from the original design and turned him into the picture above, which they loved so much it became canon and also was one of the biggest influences into his current personality. His original appearance Shadow only found while reading back to find information about Sagekit. Category:FieldClan Cats Category:Warriors